


The Dragon's Breath

by OhanaHoku



Series: Multi-fandom Whumptober Prompts [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blutbad, Burns, Episode Divergent, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s01e14, Episode Tag: s01e14 Plumed Serpent, Explosion, F/M, Fire, Gen, Hurt Nick Burkhardt, Juliette Finds Out, Major Character Injury, Nick Whump, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober 2019, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: What if Nick was just a little slower to leave the cave? What if Monroe let his Wesen side slip? How would Juliette react? Here's just one possible way that night could have unfolded.-Whumptober 2019, Late Entry, Day Two - Explosion.





	The Dragon's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Grimmsters! This is my late entry for Whumptober 2019, Day Two, Explosion. TWs: Fire, Burns. Enjoy!

“I got her, Nick, we’re out!”

The Grimm glanced back towards the entrance of the cavern before looking at the young  Dämonfeuer . “You didn’t help him.”

She looked up at him, a cold satisfaction in her eyes. “But you did. He died with dignity. Now it’s my turn.”

Nick’s eyes widened as she started coughing. “Ariel. Don’t.” He reached for her, faltering as she spun in a circle, surrounding herself in the deadly acetone vapor. Still, he wasn’t ready to give up just yet. “Ariel, stop! You don’t have to do this.”

The Wesen just kept spinning, a horrible sound scraping her throat as she coughed up the acid. Desperate, Nick reached for her, grabbing her arm, even though it meant placing his arm in the acid cloud. “Please, Ariel.”

She woged then, skin turning into green scales as she glared at him, her teeth bared. “Get out.”

Fear shot through Nick’s veins like icy hot adrenaline. He let go of her quickly and backed away as she continued to spew more body fat into the air. He turned tail and ran as fast as he could towards the entrance, the poetic chant Ariel sang echoing off the walls around him.

He was almost to the entrance, able to see Monroe and Juliette in the distance. Hope sparked in his chest at the same time Ariel ignited the air.

A sudden warmth rushed through the cave and enveloped Nick as the displacement of air threw him forward, casting him out of the cave as a wicked heat licked up his arm.

A scream was ripped from his throat as he writhed on the ground, his right arm and leg encased in flames.

Monroe rushed forward at Nick’s scream, his eyes wide. “Nick!” Moving faster than an ordinary human ever could, he ran to him, shrugging his jacket off as he knelt by him and using it to smother the flames as best he could.

The Grimm thrashed about on the ground as Monroe tried to put the flames out, screaming himself hoarse as his flesh burned, and the acrid smell filled his nostrils, tears streaming from his eyes as his flesh felt like it was melting off his skin. The pain finally became too much, and he passed out, allowing Monroe to finally pat the flames out.

The Blutbad checked him over worriedly, his hands trembling a little where they hovered over Nick’s injuries. A flash of protectiveness rose in his chest, surprising the Wesen as the instinct was usually solely reserved for those in a Blutbad’s pack.

“Oh my god, Nick.”

Monroe startled, woging as he turned to growl ferociously at Juliette, his eyes blood red as protective rage swelled within him.

Juliette screamed, backing up and stumbling, falling on her backside as she stared up at Monroe with wide, terrified eyes.

Monroe’s chest heaved as he realized what he was doing, backing away and shifting back. “God. I am so sorry. Juliette, I’m sorry. I’m not going to hurt you. You just scared me, you know?”

Juliette stared at him, her face blank and eyes big and puzzled, her heart beating at a terrific pace, and her scent permeated with fear. “What- What are you?”

Monroe sighed, rubbing at his face. “Oh my god. We don’t have time for this. Juliette, I’m not going to hurt you, but we need to get Nick help now. I’ll explain everything later, I promise.” 

She stayed silent for a moment, her eyes wandering over to Nick’s still smoking body. She nodded and moved to sit next to Nick, glancing at Monroe uneasily.

The Blutbad exhaled, thankful that the inevitable could be put off a little longer for Nick’s sake. He fished his phone from his pocket and called the emergency number, requesting help immediately.

Juliette was looking at him as he hung up. Her gaze had shifted from terrified and questioning, her eyes now determined and cold. “I want to know everything.” She said, her voice wavering just slightly at the end of her sentence.

All Monroe could do was nod, knowing that there was no way to take back or cover what she had seen with lies. Not after that, not after the night she’d been through.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 709. Let me know what you guys thought or any episode diverges you could see happening for this episode. More Grimm fics to come in my Whumptober collection, so stay tuned. I hope you all have a Grimm day! ;D
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
